Poudlard vs Bayligton
by Foxypaxa
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione repasse leur dernière année à Bayligton, l'école de magie la plus réputée des Etats-Unis. La-bas, ils y font la rencontre d'un certain Drago Malefoy que sa mère à éloigner de l'Angleterre en sentant le danger arriver... Et ce dernier ne laisse pas Hermione indifférente!
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Ceci est la toute première fanfiction que j'écris.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous saurez vous plonger avec plaisir dans mon univers!**

 **Les premiers chapitres ne sont pas excessivement longs mais c'est juste le temps de poser l'histoire et les personnages!**

 **Mais on entrera assez vite dans le vif du sujet !**

 **Je compte poster les chapitres à raison de 2x par semaine, surement le lundi et le vendredi.**

Disclamer: tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, excepté l'histoire!

Chapitre 1

Hermione avançait doucement dans la ruelle. Ses pas la menaient à destination sans qu'elle ait besoin d'y réfléchir. Elle avait fait ce chemin tellement de fois… La pleine lune donnait à la ruelle à la ruelle une telle clarté qu'elle ne semblait plus aussi terrifiante qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle n'aimait pas prendre ce chemin mais c'était le plus rapide pour arriver là où elle était attendue; et elle était tout sauf à l'heure.

Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas tout simplement le climat serein qui régnait sur le monde magique depuis quelques semaines qui rendait ce chemin moins austère. Elle se rappelait aisément d'une époque pas très lointaine où elle devait se dissimuler sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour faire ces mêmes pas. Mais depuis, une paix comme le monde sorcier n'en avait plus connu depuis longtemps se dessinait devant lui.

A cette pensée, elle sourit. Elle avait longtemps culpabilisé d'avoir survécu à cette guerre avec si peu de séquelles alors que de nombreuses vies avaient été ravagées. La culpabilité du survivant avait-on appelé ça. Pourquoi eux et pas elle? Elle savait qu'Harry ressentait la même amertume. Elle le voyait souvent ailleurs, dans ses pensées, un voile de tristesse devant les yeux. Elle le comprenait la nuit, quand ses cris parvenaient jusqu'à elle pour la réveiller.

Ron, lui, avait moins de mal qu'eux. Il voyait les choses différemment. Il pensait qu'il avait mérité sa survie. Bien que les Weasley ne se remettront sans doutes jamais complètement de la perte de Fred, Ron ne culpabilisait pas. Il avait su tourner le dos aux morts et préférait penser aux dizaines de générations qu'ils avaient libérées de la menace de Voldemort. Hermione était très impressionnée par sa maturité. Il était loin le temps où Ron ne pensait qu'à se goinfrer et à dormir.

Hermione continuait son chemin et arriva à destination quelques minutes plus tard.

Devant elle, se dressaient deux maisons, le 11 et le 13 Square Grimmaurd. Après quelques secondes de concentration, les deux murs de la façade commune des habitations s'éloignèrent peu à peu et une troisième maison vint apparaitre entre les deux premières.

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Elle savait que tout le monde l'attendait à l'intérieur. Elle entra en pinçant les lèvres, elle voyait déjà bien le regard sévère de madame Weasley quand elle se ferait réprimander pour son retard.

Les pièces installés par l'ogre du Phoenix avaient été dissous. La maison n'avait plus besoin de protection et puis, seuls les anciens membres de l'ordre connaissait l'existence de cette planque. Elle s'avança dans le hall, sans crainte, bien que la maison fut totalement plongée dans un silence pesant.

Elle fronça tout de même les sourcils

 _« Ils devraient être tous déjà là normalement… »_

Arrivée devant la porte du salon, aucune lumière ne filtrait. Elle entra en ouvrant doucement la porte.

 _ **-SURPRISE !**_

Elle resta figée un instant puis éclata de rire devant les visages abasourdis et exaspérés qui la regardaient. -Mais enfin, Hermione, c'est maintenant que tu arrives? s'exclama Ginny

-On croyait que c'était Harry qui débarquait, ajouta Ron

-Vraiment désolée, j'étais absorbée par mon bouquin et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, s'excusa-t-elle

-Bon, ce n'est rien les enfants, dit madame Weasley avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix. Remettons tout en place et attendons Harry. Il ne manquait plus qu'Hermione alors le suivant sera forcément lui.

Elle lança un sortilège de Recurvite pour effacer les traces de confettis au sol qui avait été jetés sur la jeune brune.

Tous retournèrent à leur cachette et Hermione s'agenouilla derrière le canapé avec Ron.

Aujourd'hui, Harry fêtait ses 18 ans. Depuis la fin de la guerre, tous les membres de l'ordre prolongèrent leur deuil et ne s'autorisèrent aucune réjouissance, malgré les nombreuses fêtes organisées partout dans le pays qui n'attendaient que la présence du fameux Trio d'or.

Mais ce soir, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait passer à autre chose. Harry était celui qui souffrait le plus de cette guerre et tous espéraient que ce soir il passerait enfin une bonne soirée, réellement heureux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir pour la seconde fois et des pas s'approchèrent du salon.

Harry avançait doucement. Ron et Hermione lui avait proposé de se rejoindre dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius pour profiter d'un petit repas, juste tous les trois. Il regarda sa montre: 20h pile. Il était parfaitement à l'heure.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut accueilli par pas moins d'une vingtaine de personnes! Les Weasley au grand complet étaient là, ainsi que plusieurs anciens camarades de Poudlard, comme Luna, Neville ou encore Dean Thomas. Kingsley, provisoirement nommé ministre de la magie jusqu'aux élections, était également là. A ses cotés se tenaient le professeur McGonagall et Hagrid. Au grand soulagement de tout le monde, Harry leur adressa un large sourire et entreprit de serrer tout le monde dans ses bras en les remerciant.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry, lui dit Ginny en embrassant son petit-ami sous le regard encore quelque peu jaloux de Dean.

Harry et Ginny avaient repris leur histoire là où elle s'était arrêtée avant le départ d'Harry. Elle se poursuivait, doucement, laissant les deux amoureux profiter d'une relation normale, comme Harry en avait toujours rêvé.

Il arrivait à Ginny de ne pas comprendre Harry. Il était parfois distant, souvent malheureux. Elle ne lui en voulait pas mais se sentait un peu inutile dans ces moments là. Elle savait que Ron et Hermione parvenaient mieux à le réconforter qu'elle et cela la contrariait un peu. Mais elle prenait sur elle.

Hermione les regarda de loin s'enlacer. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et sourit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

Elle serra la main de Ron encore plus fort dans la sienne. Ron avait toujours été moins démonstratif que Ginny en public, surtout devant sa famille. Il était un peu maladroit avec Hermione, tentant à sa manière de faire des efforts pour pallier à ses défauts. Hermione en était très touchée, même si le Ron tout à fait impulsif et plus naturel d'avant lui manquait un peu. Elle se sentait bête d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Elle se comportait vraiment comme une éternelle insatisfaite et elle s'offusquait d'elle-même.

Elle tourna le regard vers le visage du Roux et l'observa. Son nez long et droit, ses tâches de rousseur, ses yeux bleus foncés et sa fine bouche… Il n'y avait rien à dire, elle le trouvait très beau.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation quand Harry vint vers eux pour les serrer à leur tour. Ils lui rendirent son étreinte et ensuite, tout le monde fut invité à passer à table.

-Harry chéri, je t'ai préparé tous les plats que tu préfères alors régale-toi, lui dit madame Weasley. Tu as encore quelques kilos à prendre si tu veux mon avis…

-Maman laisse-le tranquille enfin, tu vas finir par vraiment le complexer, l'interrompit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais tu sais, je trouve que Molly a raison, tu n'as pas très bonne mine Harry, ajouta monsieur Weasley

-Oui, je le sais mais j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil ces temps-ci, grimaça Harry

-Tu as peut-être des Jonflu Cornu dans la tête Harry. Ca expliquerait pourquoi tu as du mal à dormir, dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

-Il a été démontré par la revue des animaux magiques que ces Jonflu Cornu n'existent pas Luna, je te l'ai déjà dit, répliqua sèchement Hermione

Luna ne se formalisa pas du ton emprunté par la brune et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Harry voulut changer de sujet et se tourna vers Bill:

-Alors, comment va Fleur? Elle n'est pas venu avec toi, remarqua-t-il

-Oh elle aurait adoré être là mais elle est partie quelques semaines en France, rendre visite à ses parents. Avec le bébé qui ne va pas tarder à arriver, elle a peur de ne pas pouvoir y retourner avant un moment, répondit-il

-D'ailleurs, ajouta madame Weasley, lui as-tu dit ce que l'on pensait du prénom du bébé? Il est hors de question de l'appeler Tulipe s'il s'agit d'une fille!

-Maman, soupira Bill, on ne va quand même pas en discuter à chaque repas ? Je ne lui dirais rien du tout, c'est à nous deux de décider du prénom!

-Tulipe Weasley, ce pauvre bébé ne commencera pas du bon pied son arrivée sur terre, se moqua Georges

Ron ricana à la remarque de son frère mais s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il entendit Hermione souffler:

-Tulipe, moi je ne trouve pas ça si horrible…

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si des furoncles lui avaient poussés sur le visage:

-Alors là Hermione, tu viens de confirmer ce que j'ai toujours pensé: c'est moi qui choisira les prénoms de nos enfants.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Hermione, rouge pivoine, plongea la tête dans son assiette de purée. La soirée continua, l'ambiance était légère et les plats de Molly étaient tous plus bons les uns que les autres. Celle-ci débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette et partie chercher le dessert en cuisine. Ce soir, ils auraient le droit à une tarte à la mélasse maison, le dessert préféré de Harry.

Harry était rempli, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rien avalé de sa vie. Il se sentait détendu à l'extrême et une somnolence paisible commençait à s'emparer de lui. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose: rejoindre son lit chaud pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Cependant, une conversation attira son attention. Il donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de Ron et d'Hermione et leur montra d'un signe de tête les trois personnes assises à quelques sièges d'eux qui avaient la tête penchée l'une vers l'autre comme s'ils étaient en train de conspirer. Ils tendirent l'oreille:

-…peut pas encore leur en parler, disait le professeur McGonagall. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'accord de tous les participants.

-Mais Minerva, ils seront tellement excités par la nouvelle, dit Hagrid d'un ton joyeux. Juste à ces trois là au moins.

-Je regrette Hagrid mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec Minerva. Tant que nous n'avons pas encore signé d'accord, rien ne peut être divulgué aux élèves. Et sans exception.

-Hum hum, fit Minerva, en remarquant qu'ils avaient capté l'attention des trois amis.

Ils changèrent de sujet.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne dirent rien mais ils savaient qu'ils devraient en discuter quand ils seront seuls.


	2. Chapitre 2

Drago Malefoy tournait en rond dans le salon, comme un lion en cage. Il longea la bibliothèque, s'arrêta devant la cheminée sans vraiment la regarder, se retourna pour avancer vers la porte mais, au dernier moment, se retient et recommença son manège.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Il était assez douloureux pour lui de se retrouver au manoir, lui qui n'y venait pourtant que quelques semaines par an. Il était pressé de retourner en cours, de retrouver son dortoir, ses amis et les Etats-Unis. Mais, par dessus tout, il était pressé de quitter ce lieu hostile et il savait que la dernière fois qu'il y reviendrait serait pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Après cela, il comptait reléguer l'imposante demeure dans la catégorie des endroits où il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds.

-Saly! cria-t-il

Son elle de maison apparut immédiatement dans un craquement sonore et sa tête s'inclina si bas que son long nez bossu toucha le sol. Elle releva la tête et observa son maitre de ses grands yeux jaunes. Drago pinça le nez de dégoût devant l'immonde chiffon qu'il voyait Saly porter aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient.

-Que fait ma mère? Qu'est ce qui se passe à côté? exigea-t-il de savoir

La pauvre elfe semblait en prise avec un dilemme intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les interrogations du jeune maitre sans réponses. Mais, d'un autre coté, madame Malefoy lui avait ordonné de ne rien dire à ce sujet.

Elle sembla avoir pris sa décision puisqu'elle attrapa d'un geste vif la lampe posée à coté du sofa de cuir beige et elle entreprit de se taper la haut du crâne avec l'objet:

-peut… pas vous… répondre… monsieur ! Saly… méchante Saly… interdiction de madame! répondit-elle d'une voix saccadée et ponctuée de coups sur la tête.

Drago soupira et attrapa la lampe à son tour pour la reposer à sa place.

-Je t'interdis de te faire du mal avec le mobilier Saly!

L'elfe le regarda avec des yeux incrédules. Le maitre éprouvait-il de la pitié pour elle ?

Drago poursuivit pourtant d'un ton froid:

-Cette lampe était à la grande tante de ma mère. Et tout ce qui se trouve dans cette maison est de grande valeur. Il est hors de question que tu y abimes quoi que se soit !

Puis, il congédia l'elfe et reprit ses cents pas.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant qu'il attendait dans cette pièce. Il l'avait toujours bien aimée.

Plus jeune, il pouvait y rester des heures à lire toutes sortes de bouquins se trouvant dans la bibliothèque, assis au coin du feu ou sur l'un des sofas luxueux mais très confortables. Mais depuis un certain temps, depuis qu'il avait appris ce qui s'était tramé au manoir pendant son absence, même cet endroit avait perdu de sa chaleur.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, quelqu'un était venu toquer aux portes du manoir. Saly avait été ouvrir mais s'était vite précipitée vers sa maitresse pour lui demander de se présenter aux visiteurs. Narcissa était revenue une minute plus tard, le visage préoccupé et le teint plus pâle que la pâleur légendaire des Malefoy. Elle avait expressément interdit à Drago de sortir du salon où ils se trouvaient tous les deux avant l'arrivée des intrus. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps et s'en alla.

-Pas pour longtemps, mon oeil, bourgeonna Drago.

Il finit par se fatiguer de ses rondes incessantes et s'assied en soupirant sur un sofa.

Il agita sa baguette en lançant un Accio. Il attrapa au vol le livre qu'il visait et l'ouvrit au hasard. Il le connaissait par coeur. C'était un recueil de potions que lui avait légué Severus Rogue à sa mort, ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'ustensiles de travail et sa réserve personnelle d'ingrédients parfois très rares. Drago avait toujours eu certaines aptitudes pour la matière. Il tomba sur une potion inventé par Severus, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Celle-ci datait de l'époque où ce dernier était encore élève à Poudlard. Il devait en vouloir à un élève en particulier à cette époque puisque sur le coin supérieur gauche de la feuille était griffonné un petit « à l'attention de J.P. » de son écriture en pattes de mouche. Drago ricana en lisant les effets de la potion. Celle-ci devait faire tomber les sourcils et les cheveux de sa victime en quelques minutes seulement après l'absorption su liquide. Même si les poils perdus repoussaient intégralement après 24h, il trouvait cette idée assez cruelle… et très amusante.

Il lit la recette avec soin en se demandant comment un adolescent de cette âge avait pu être doté d'un tel génie pour les potions.

Bien sur, le rêve de tout alchimiste ou potionniste était de créer une potion qui aurait un réel impact pour le monde magique.

Mais commencer par réussir à concocter une potion qui marche sans effet secondaire à cet âge prématuré était un très bon début. Drago rêvait quant à lui de trouver un remède au sortilège d'oubliette ou de contrer définitivement la malédiction des loup-garous. Il s'imaginait aisément recevoir le prix de Merlin première classe pour une telle découverte et ainsi pouvoir redorer le blason des Malefoy…

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit enfin. Il vit sa mère tenant à peine sur ses jambes mais se forçant pourtant à garder un air digne. Doucement, elle vient s'asseoir près de son fils. Elle semblait être dans un état second, légèrement tremblante mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle aurait tout le loisir de se laisser aller quand elle aurait regagner sa chambre. Même devant son propre fils, il lui était impensable de donner une telle démonstration de sentiments. Il lui enserra les épaules pour l'inciter à parler.

Elle lui dit d'une voix basse:

-C'était les aurors du ministère. La sentence de ton père a été annoncée. Elle a été élue à l'unanimité par tous les membres du Mangemagot. Lucius a été condamné à une peine à perpétuité sans possibilité d'appel à purger à la prison d'Azkaban.

Drago se crispa mais ne dit rien. Alors ça y était, ils s'étaient enfin décidé… Pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment surpris.

Il savait que depuis la fin de la guerre le Ministère s'était montré plus qu'intransigeant envers les anciens partisans du Lord. Les sentences étaient tombées, une par une, toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres.

Au moins, Lucius avait échappé au baiser…

Il fut tout de même peiné pour sa mère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse sa vie seule et n'avoir pour seule compagnie ses elfes de maison. Il savait que sa mère ne voudrait jamais quitter le manoir. Elle y était attachée et arrivait parfaitement à faire abstraction de ce qui s'y était passé quelques mois auparavant, lorsque ce lieu était le QG des mangemorts de Voldemort. Il savait qu'elle allait prendre encore plus difficilement sa décision de ne plus revenir ici. Mais ça, il avait encore plusieurs mois devant lui pour préparer le terrain.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire à sa mère pour la réconforter. Il n'était pas doué pour ça et avait le sentiment que rien ne pourrait l'apaiser de toutes façons. Il se contenta de rester là, ses bras entourants les frêles épaules de sa mère en attendant qu'elle s'en échappe d'elle même. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se dégagea et se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant Drago seul.

Celui-ci la regarda partir en pensant à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si sa mère n'avait pas pris cette décision, il y a déjà 7 ans de cela.

Drago se souvenait particulièrement bien de cette énorme dispute qui avait résonne entre les murs de la demeure, celle là même qui avait scellé son destin.

 _Du haut de ses 11 ans, il venait de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. Il l'attendait depuis longtemps ! Il n'en pouvait plus de ces précepteurs ennuyants qui lui rabattaient les mêmes discours depuis ses 6 ans! Il était déjà à l'avance par rapport aux futurs autres élèves de première année et ce, que se soit en potions, sortilège ou métamorphose. Il avait hâte d'échapper à ses parents et de retrouver ses amis Blaise et Daphné à Serpentard. Il était impatient de découvrir le château, les quartiers de sa maison, les autres élèves…_

 _Mais ce jour là, Narcissa avait pris une décision qui allait changer son avenir._

 _Elle savait qu'un certain Harry Potter devait lui aussi faire son entrée à Poudlard et elle avait entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle n'était pas dupe au point de croire à sa disparition si facilement et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment._

 _Alors, pour la première fois depuis son union à Lucius, elle décida de se dresser contre son mari:_

 _-Drago n'ira pas à Poudlard Lucius._

 _Cette annonce avait eu l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre sur le manoir. Lucius l'avait d'abord regardée avec des yeux rond mais avait vite repris contenance et s'était contenté d'ignorer sa femme._

 _Mais cette dernière n'allait pas se laisser faire. Pas cette fois…_

 _Drago n'avait jamais entendu ses parents élever la voix de cette façon. Il ne s'intéressait pas à leurs discussions d'adultes en tant normal, mais il avait entendu plusieurs fois les mots « Drago », « Poudlard » et « Etats-Unis » et cela avait suffit à titiller sa curiosité._

 _Il s'approcha à pas de félin du salon principal où ses parents de disputaient, entrouvrit légèrement la porte et écouta attentivement._

 _…_

 _Il était effaré par ce qu'il entendait. Avait-il bien entendu? Sa mère voulait l'envoyer faire sa scolarité de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique? Il n'allait jamais connaitre Poudlard?_

 _Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle avait perdu la tête, Merlin en était témoin !_

 _Il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux autres écoles de sorcellerie du monde. A quoi bon alors qu'il était inscrit depuis sa naissance dans la meilleure école qui soit?_

 _Sa mère l'aperçut à travers la porte entrouverte et Drago prit ses jambes à son cou en direction du jardin avant de se faire attraper. Il alla noyer son chagrin en détruisant toutes les roses de la serre, celles-ci étant les fleur préférées de sa mère. Après 1h de destruction, il ne se sentait toujours pas mieux._

 _Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Drago boudait dans sa chambre, Narcissa toqua à la porte. Elle n'attendit pas d'être invitée à entrer. Elle ouvrit et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit du jeune garçon. Elle tapota le drap à coté d'elle pour que son fils s'y installe. Il fit la moue, prit son temps mais finalement vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Après tout, peut-être que sa mère était là pour lui dire qu'elle était revenue sur sa décision, ou mieux, que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague. Mais il fut vite déçu:_

 _-Tu sais Drago, cette école est la meilleure école de toute l'Amérique du Nord. Elle a une excellente réputation, une très bonne équipe de Quidditch et elle borde la mer. Tu n'auras jamais à connaitre le droit d'Ecosse. Et puis, la rentrée là-bas ne débute qu'à 12 ans, tu pourras profiter donc un an de plus du manoir._

 _Si Drago était déjà plus triste qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, là il était carrément mortifié !_

 _Un an de plus? Ici? A écouter ses percepteurs alors que tous ses amis seraient déjà à l'école? Il n'en revenait pas !_

 _Pour la première fois, du faut de ses 11 ans, Drago Malefoy eut envie de pleurer._

 _Dire que le matin même avait été la matinée la plus heureuse de sa vie, lorsqu'il avait reçu cette lettre! Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui_

7 ans plus tard, Drago s'était largement remis de sa déception d'enfant. Non seulement, il pendant qu'il avait eu la meilleure scolarité qui soit. Mais en plus, il savait maintenant que sa mère avait eu raison. Elle lui avait évité un sombre destin.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Harry avait passé toutes ses vacances chez les Weasley, en compagnie de Ron et Ginny. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de retourner chez les Dursley désormais._

 _Les trois amis avaient passé tout leur temps à jouer au quidditch et à manger plus que de raisons les petits plats de Molly. Mais surtout, ils avaient été rendre visite à Charlie en Roumanie. Ils avaient passé 4 jours dans le camp de dragons et tous les jours, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cet endroit aurait été un paradis pour Hagrid._

 _Le camps se situait dans l'extrême sud de la Roumanie, dans la ville de Giurgiu, toute proche de la frontière bulgare. La météo y était très chaude en juillet et les taches de rousseur de Ron et Ginny ressortaient plus que jamais sous le soleil éclatant._

 _Les dragons se déplaçaient en liberté sur d'immenses terrains et prairies coupés tout du long par une grande rivière à l'eau presque noire. Certaines races plus casanière de dragons se cachaient dans des hautes grottes au nord du domaine et ne sortaient que la nuit. Charlie leur avait avoué que c'était de ces bêtes là qu'il fallait le plus se méfier._

 _Tous les dragons possédaient des lanières magiques invisibles. Elles donnaient l'illusion aux dragons d'être totalement libres mais s'ils s'aventuraient au delà des protections du périmètre établi, leurs lanières leur envoyaient de puissantes décharges électriques, assez pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Beaucoup de ces dragons étaient nés ici en captivité, ils avaient donc appris depuis leur naissance à connaitre ces limites. Le travail de Charlie consistait à adapter les nouveaux arrivant au train de vie du camp._

 _Une des premières choses qu'ils devaient apprendre était de se nourrir. Aux 4 coins du camp, d'immenses cavité étaient remplies de nourriture pour dragon 3 fois par jour, dont une fois la nuit pour les races nocturnes. Ces cavités étaient protégées lorsque les dresseurs venaient les remplir. Une fois ceux-ci sortis et à l'abris, les protections étaient levées. C'était un des spectacles les plus impressionnants qu'il ait été donné de voir à Harry, d'observer ces immenses bêtes se battre et se déchainer pour obtenir le meilleur morceaux de viande. C'était également un des plus effrayants._

 _Ce n'était pas une mince affaire pour Charlie d'obliger les nouveaux à se plier aux règles. En effet, au début, ceux-ci refusaient tout bonnement la nourriture qu'on leur offrait, trop suspicieux. Ils passaient le restant de leur journée à chercher de quoi se nourrir par eux même. Mais la chasse étant interdite sur le domaine, ils ne trouvaient aucune proie. Après plusieurs jours pour les plus tenaces, ils finissaient par manger la nourriture des cavités et finissaient par s'y habituer._

 _Harry, Ron et Ginny en apprirent plus sur les dragons en 4 jours que pendant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard. Venu le moment de partir, ils étaient tous un peu déçu de rentrer au Terrier mais Hermione devait les y rejoindre le jour même. Ils dirent au revoir à Charlie et aux autres dresseurs et soigneurs et partirent rejoindre leur portoloin._

 _A 15h précises, ils agrippèrent le vieux cintre rouillé qui devait les ramener chez eux et se sentirent immédiatement attirer par le nombril par une force invisible. Harry et Ron virent enfin le sol arriver sous leurs pieds et lâchèrent l'objet mais tombèrent tout de même la tête la première. Ginny, en revanche, se posa gracieusement et les regarda avec un rictus moqueur._

 _Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine de la vieille maison bancale, Hermione était déjà là, une tasse de thé glacé dans les mains et en pleine conversation avec madame Weasley. En les attendant arriver, elle se précipita vers eux. Elle prit Harry et Ginny dans ses bras. Puis elle se tourna vers Ron et l'embrassa chastement avant de l'enlacer lui aussi. Merlin, ce qu'elle était heureuse de les voir !_

 _-Waw Hermione, tu es drôlement bronzée! remarqua la rouquine_

 _Hermione sourit de plus belle:_

 _-Je suis allée dans le sud de la France! Il faisait tellement chaud! Et puis, je suis tombée sur une bibliothèque vraiment incroyable dans le quartier sorcier! Si vous saviez tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à savoir sur l'histoire magique de France! J'ai hâte de tout vous raconter._

 _Ron marmonna dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles qui laissait deviner qu'il n'était pas emballé par la perceptive mais Hermione, trop heureuse de les retrouver, n'y prêta même pas attention!_

 _-Eh ben nous, la Roumanie, c'était carrément l'éclate, s'exclama Ginny_

 _-Comment va Charlie d'ailleurs, s'enquit madame Weasley_

 _-Oh il va bien ! commença Ron. Il a failli perdre son bras à cause d'un Cornu de Brisaille qui venait d'arriver, c'était vraiment incroyable! Ce dragon avait des pics sur tout le corps et ses pics étaient recouverts de venin! C'était vraiment trop coo… affreux, oui vraiment affreux ! Mais Charlie va bien, se reprit-il en voyant l'ai effaré de sa mère._

 _Harry rigola franchement en voyant la tête de son ami et accepta avec plaisir les saucisses fumantes que Molly lui tendait._

 **De retour au Square Grimmaurd**

Hermione sortit de sa chambre au milieu de la nuit sans faire de bruit. Le parquet de la vieille maison grinçait sous ses pas si bien qu'elle s'arrêtait à chaque mètre pour tendre l'oreille.

Il était passé le temps où Harry, Ron et elle devaient faire leur réunion en cachette de tous. Si aujourd'hui Hermione marchait doucement, c'était simplement par soucis de ne réveiller personne.

Hermione se glissa jusqu'au 3ème étage, dans la chambre que partageaient les garçons. Elle entra sans toquer et s'assit sur le lit de Ron.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils mijotent, commença tout de suite Harry

-Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec les mangemorts en fuite? s'inquiéta Ron

-Je ne pense pas, ajouta Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Hagrid a bien signifié qu'on allait être content d'apprendre la nouvelle. Je pense qu'il s'agit donc de quelque chose de tout à fait différent.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun dans ses pensées. Puis Ron demanda:

-Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer à la rentrée? Nous n'avons toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Poudlard.

-J'ai lu récemment dans la gazette du sorcier que les travaux n'avançaient pas comme prévu, dit Hermione. Ce lieu abrite beaucoup de magie accumulée au fil des siècles. Il doit être compliqué de remettre en place toutes les anciennes liaisons magiques.

-Vous comptez refaire votre dernière année ? Demanda timidement Harry

Hermione eut l'air choqué.

-Bien sûr! Tu n'envisages quand même pas de ne pas passer tes aspics Harry !

-Je me suis posé la question vous savez… osa dire Ron. Tu sais Hermione, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir mes aspics. Et puis, Georges a besoin de quelqu'un à la boutique, alors je me suis demandé si…

Ses mots se perdirent en voyant le visage de la jeune fille. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer et les regardait à tour de rôle.

-Vous… vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser y retourner seule… dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et décidèrent de la rassurer. Ils auraient tout le temps encore de prendre une décision, inutile de la paniquer. Après s'être assurés qu'Hermione avait repris contenance, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se remémorant le château et combien il leur avait manqué.

Après plus d'une heure à papoter, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre à pas de loup. Elle se glissa sous son drap frais et écouta la respiration lente et profonde d'une Ginny parfaitement endormie.

Les trois amis n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps juste tous les trois depuis son retour de France. Harry et Ginny passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et Ron et Hermione en faisaient de même.

Harry et Ginny s'entrainaient souvent au quidditch. Hermione voyait bien que Ron rêvait de faire pareil mais il se retenait, pour passer du temps avec la brune. Il était un peu peiné qu'Hermione n'ait aucun attrait pour ce sport tout comme Hermione était exaspéré de le voir dans les nuages alors qu'elle lui racontait de passionnantes histoires sur la révolution française magique du XVIIIème siècle.

 _ **Une semaine avant l'anniversaire d'Harry.**_

 _Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour la 15ème fois au moins ce jour là. Il était encore tôt, à peine 10h du matin. Harry et Ginny étaient une fois de plus sortis jouer au quidditch. Hermione prenait son petit déjeuner avec Ron mais il n'écoutait rien de ce qu'elle était en train de lui raconter. Il regardait par la fenêtre et était concentré à regarder les deux amoureux se passer la saoufle à toute vitesse._

 _Hermione soupira:_

 _-Ron, pour la centième fois au moins, tu peux parfaitement aller jouer avec eux! Je ne t'en voudrais pas. On n'est pas obligé de passer tout notre temps ensemble._

 _-Hein? Quoi? Oh non non, ça va Hermione! Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller, mentit-il alors que son regard envieux était déjà retourné scruter le jardin._

 _-Et puis de toutes façons, j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui! Je dois aller au Chemin de Traverse._

 _-Je peux venir avec toi, proposa-t-il directement._

 _Elle était touchée qu'il insiste pour passer du temps avec elle mais elle avait envie elle aussi d'avoir un peu d'air._

 _-En fait, il y a quelques petites choses dont j'aimerais m'occuper toute seule, avança-t-elle_

 _Cette fois, la brune avait toute l'attention du rouquin. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux:_

 _-Et qu'est ce que tu dois faire « seule »?_

 _-Oh tu sais… des trucs de filles! y alla-t-elle au bluff_

 _Ce qui était bien avec des hommes comme Ron, c'est qu'ils ne s'aventuraient pas plus loin devant ce genre de phrase. Sa bouche fit un O parfait et ses oreilles rougirent violemment. Hermione se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer._

 _Ce fut donc un Ron tout content qui se dépêcha de terminer son petit déjeuner et d'aller enfiler sa tenue de quidditch. Il embrasse rapidement Hermione et partit rejoindre les deux autres dehors._

 _Hermione se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire aujourd'hui puisqu'en réalité, elle n'avait rien à faire au Chemin de Traverse._

 _Elle s'habilla néanmoins, d'une petite robe bleue, attacha rapidement ses cheveux indomptables en espérant que ça la rafraîchirait un peu et sortit également dans le jardin. Elle fit un petit signe aux trois autres. Ron s'était placé devant les buts et essayait de contrer les saoufles que Harry et Ginny lui envoyaient._

 _Hermione ouvrit la barrière et s'éloigna de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse transplanter. Elle atterrit directement devant le Chaudron Baveur et entra. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci mais les rares personnes présentes se précipitèrent vers elle pour la saluer._

 _Ron et elle avaient acquis un peu de la célébrité de Harry depuis la bataille finale de Poudlard. La brune était toujours extrêmement gênée qu'on la reconnaisse dans la rue et se demandait sincèrement comment Harry avait pu supporter ça toute sa vie._

 _Elle sortit à l'arrière du bâtiment, dans une petite cour et tapota plusieurs briques avec sa baguette. Aussitôt la façade se divisa en deux pour créer une ouverture par laquelle elle pouvait se glisser._

 _Devant elle se trouvait alors le Chemin de Traverse._

 _Elle marcha doucement dans les rues sinueuses, s'arrêtant devant plusieurs vitrines. Elle entra dans un magasin qui vendait du nécéssaire à écrire et en ressortit avec une magnifique plume de phénix, du papier à lettre qui changeait de couleur selon ce qu'on y inscrivait ainsi qu'une encre spéciale. Celle-ci empêchait quiconque de recopier ce qu'elle avait écrit avec cette encre. S'il prenait Ron de prendre une de ses dissertations et de la recopier en cachette, il ne serait capable de ne recopier que des phrases sans aucun sens. Hermione en rigolait déjà._

 _Elle entra ensuite dans son magasin préféré: Fleury et Bott. Elle se promena dans les rayons, appréciant l'odeur des livres et des parchemins. Elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour ouvrir des livres aux hasard. Un livre en particulier attira son attention. En l'ouvrant, elle n'y vit rien d'écrit. Cependant, un écriteau expliquait qu'il fallait le lire sous l'eau et dans le noir. Elle avait très envie de l'acheter et de découvrir de quoi il parlait, mais le prix du bouquin était astronomique! Elle le repose avec tristesse et repartit à la chasse aux livres. Elle finit tout d empenne par ressortir avec plusieurs ouvrages. Elle avait bien fait de sortir seule finalement ! Elle savait que ses amis n'avaient pas la patience de la suivre dans sa quête aux livres._

 _Elle continua de se promener de longues minutes sous le soleil éclatant._

 _Un éclair jaune attira son attention alors qu'elle passait devant la boutique de quidditch. Il s'agissait en fait d'un jeune homme, aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblaient être blancs. Il était assez grand, mais pas autant que Ron. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon noir, il devait certainement avoir très chaud là dedans avec une telle chaleur. Elle ne le voyait pas très bien de là où elle se trouvait mais elle pouvait quand même deviner qu'il était en train d'observer le tout nouveau balais de course. Il avait les sourcils froncés, comme en proie à un dilemme. Elle regarda ses yeux et fut comme absorber. Il avait des yeux tellement clairs, les plus clairs qu'elle ait jamais vu…_

 _Et soudain, ces mêmes yeux se levèrent et la regardèrent. Elle sursauta, mortifiée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit. Elle continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière._

 _Elle finit par s'asseoir à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et commanda une énorme glace à la citrouille. Elle sortit un de ses bouquins fraichement acheté et se plongea tout de suite dans sa lecture, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait._

 _C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne vit pas ce même jeune homme, aux cheveux blonds, qui l'observait à son tour._

 _Il regardait la manière dont elle tortillait autour de son doigt une mèche échappée de son chignon. Il voyait ses expressions changer au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle était tellement transparente. Il regardait ses jambes s'étendre devant elle, se replier, puis s'étendre à nouveau. Il observait comme elle gardait sa cuillère de glace suspendue, à mi chemin jusqu'à sa bouche, certainement parce que le passage qu'elle lisait était tellement absorbante qu'elle en avait oublié ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il la vit sursauter en sentant la glace fondue finir par tomber sur sa robe bleu clair. Elle prit sa baguette et nettoya les dégâts d'un geste négligeant avant de se remettre à lire. Elle arborait un bronzage impressionnant, totale contraste avec sa pâleur à lui._

 _Elle avait un petit nez, légèrement retroussé, des yeux aussi foncé que ses cheveux. Des lèvres bien remplies, rouge à force d'être mordues par leur propriétaire._

 _Elle n'était pas ce qu'on appelait un modèle de beauté mais Drago la trouva très belle en cet instant précis, alors qu'elle éclata de rire seule, totalement plongée dans son livre._


End file.
